Acacia Potter
by Evil-Spawn-2.0
Summary: Read the first chapter and find out... (It's really short) Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Acacia Pov:

I can't think straight. I have been wandering through these wretched woods for days, trying to find him. Trying to find my older brother. I have only a small amount of water remaining. I have to get there. I have to get to him. We have been apart for far too long. I doubt that he even knows that I exist. I myself have never actually met him. I mean he is two years older than my, and the night after I was born, was the night that our parents were murdered by Voldemort. I know I must be close. I can feel it in my blood. I am stumbling closer and closer to a great source of magic. It must be Hogwarts. It has to be. If it isn't then I will die, with my mission to be reunited with my brother will have failed. I will have fail, and that just isn't an option. Slowly a massive lake comes into view and at the center of that lake is the largest and most beautiful castle that I had ever seen in my life. ' _I made it'_ , I thought to myself. "At last, I finally get to meet my brother." I croaked out. My throat dry. I hadn't wanted to use up the last of my water, unless absolutely necessary. I probably should have drunk it, Because now I see the world fade to black, and feel myself falling to the ground.

* * *

Harry Pov:

"Harry, you're running out of time to figure out the clue!" Hermione told him for the millionth time that day. We were walking in the courtyard, wearing our hats and scarves. "It's not my fault that the clue is a golden egg, that screams bloody murder!" I really was getting tired of Hermione yelling at me, but as much as I hated it she was right. I knew she was, and so did Ron. "Well-," "S'cuse me, c'mon through!" We heard Hagrid yelling at the other students. "What's Hagrid doing-," The three of us turned around to face Hagrid, but noticed that he was carrying a young girl who appeared to be a few years younger than themselves. Perhaps a first year? But something was wrong. The girl was unconscious, and looked as though she hadn't eaten in weeks. The skin on her face was pulled taughnt over sharp cheekbones, and her skin had a sickly grayish tint to it, as if she were dead. She also appeared to be wearing muggle clothes. From the looks of the girl, her being dead was a very likely possibility, but I didn't want to think about that. Hagrid rushed passed, into the building, and started running towards Madame Pomfrey's office. "C'mon!" I yelled at Ron and Hermione as I started to follow after Hagrid. For some reason, even though I had never seen the girl before, I had the strangest instinct to protect her, and I was angry that the girl was in this state. I wonder why. I look behind me and look to see that my two best friends were also running at a breakneck speed. On our way to Madame Pomfrey's office, we bumped into various people, but didn't have the breath to apologize, as we hurried off after Hagrid and the mysterious girl.


	2. I'm Sorry (please read)

Hello my fellow weirdos, I am SO SORRY that I have not been updating... I just couldn't get into my account, and then my computer broke, and it took FOREVER for me to get it fixed, but now its okay, and I hope to be able to update really soon, so just hold tight... I know how hard it is to wait for a new chapter of a FF that you like and that I am really bad about updating. Anyways I hope to get new chapters out for each of my stories over the next few weekends. Each of my stories are up for adoption if someone decides that they want to take one of my stories in their own direction. I would actually love to see that happen, so please just let me know if you want to take over! Again I am SO SO SO SORRY! Please forgive me my people! But enough of that and ill just stop making excuses, and hey here is a list of a few ideas that I had that I will probably never get around to writing, feel free to use any of them I would love to read your take on each one:

What if Rose remembered Bad Wolf

What if Nina Martin was Pierce Oliviera

Star Trek 09 crossover with Into The Woods

House of Anubis crossover with the Vampire Diaries

X-men crossover with House of Anubis

Divergent crossover with the Ruby Red trilogy Tris is the Ruby

Pokemon fanfic Black 2 [N/Player]

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with Noragami

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with The Princess Protection Program

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with Sword Art Online

Noragami crossover with SAO

The City of Fallen Angels: The lead singer of Simon's band (ERIC) is sick and Clary has to fill in for him.

The Selection Trilogy: America is a Bad-ass

What Kyouya's and Tamaki's fathers said to each other in that last conversation after the episode ended.

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with the Avengers

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with Bones

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with The Abduction of Eden

The Devil is a Part-Timer crossover with the Heroes of Olympus

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with Attack on Titan

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with The Throne of Glass series

Sesshomaru sama gets stuck in the miko's world, when he falls through the well, while trying to retrieve Rin.

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with A Court of Thorns and Roses

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with Doctor Who

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with Grey's Anatomy

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with The Adventures of Sinbad/Magi: Labyrinth of Magic/ Magi: The Kingdom of Magic

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with SAO

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with Attack on Titan

Most of these are just a list of crossovers but take a look through them and see if anything sparks something and inspires an awesome story. I know they have potential, as I have gone through each one in my head from start to finish, but wasn't able to write it down. So ya... I hope you can forgive me my peeps; but enough of my groveling, i'll just get back to writing!

See you in my next updates.

Cheers


End file.
